Moments
by HairTheColorOfWheat
Summary: A one-shot telling of an encounter in which Jughead saves Betty from abuse. Not suitable for those sensitive to material that contains peril and sexual abuse. Bughead- Rated T for a traumatic scene.


**If this gets good reviews then I will do a few more oneshots of scenes where Jughead comes to Betty's recuse, or she rescues him. Right away I felt like he was very protective of her, so this fanfiction was the first thing I thought to write. Please be warned that this is an intense chapter and is not suitable for young teens or people sensitive to stories with sexual harassment.**

 **Please review so I know how I did!**

* * *

I felt him drawing nearer throughout the day. Excitement roused up inside my heart when he asked me to get milkshakes with him after school, I politely accepted his offer and got into his Mercury Comet. It was entirely too typical of me to except and demand perfection from every person I made ties with...but I need not ask a thing of football team captain, Reggie Mantle...

Simply the notion that someone of such popularity and status would as me out for milkshakes, it was inconceivable. Though I had never thought of Reggie in that way nor did I posses any real feelings for him, I figured that no harm could come out of one silly little date at Pop's. Sure, it was shallow of me to do this as a popularity stunt, but I felt something in my chest telling me to let go of my morals for just one evening.

 _It'll be fine, Betty...let yourself have fun..._

Riding down mainstreet with my hair blowing in the breeze, air drifted through the black convertible with ease. I focused more on romancing my own appearance and the beautiful sky, rather than the boy that sat beside me. Pulling into the parking lot of the Chocklit shop, I sigh and give him a bright smile. He takes my pale white hand and squeezes it for a moment, getting out of the car and opening my door for me. Thanking his chivalrous act, together we both go inside and sit in a booth beside the window.

After nearly an hour of the occasional laugh and light conversation, I initiate that we bring our date to a close. Looking rather dissatisfied with our date, Reggie sighs and nods his head.

 _"I guess I better get you home, then."_

 **XXXX**

 _No...no..._

Reggie had a gleam in his eyes when he asked me on an innocent milkshake outing, and evil in his eyes when he wouldn't let me get out of the car. I had watched his fingers as they reached to lock the doors, fear consuming me at an alarmingly fast pace. I looked at his face but saw only dark intentions in his expression, immediately fighting to climb over the seats and jump out of the convertible. But his hand caught my ankle before I could make my escape, pulling me back into the car with impressive speed. Sitting down in the leather seat with my fists clenched, I shake my head and feel tears welling up in my eyes.

" _What_ \- what are you trying to do?" I almost fail to form coherent sentences, but it makes no difference, as he lunged forwards and pins me against the seat. His arms grasping my shoulders and holding me down, I think to scream, but my mouth betrays my logic. I tremble in silence and struggle underneath his weight, as he forces his lips on my own. Biting him as my only way of defense, he jolts backwards and pulses with anger.

The moon fails to shine through the dark clouds over Riverdale, I stare up at it and beg that someone will witness this terrible scene. Scrambling to open the door now, I see my one chance to escape as he attempts to move me onto the pavement. Failing miserably, I fall on my back and his weight crushes me once more. This time I scream, louder than I've ever screamed in my life. But he doesn't stop, bile rises in my throat as he fumbles to pull off my clothing, pressing kisses to my neck and holding his hand over my freezing lips. I feel that there is no way for me to escape now, as I kick my legs and feel the hard pavement scraping my back, attempting to scoot my way out from underneath him. Just when I am about to give up, his weight suddenly leaves me.

I close my eyes and sit up quickly, scrambling to the side of the car. Holding my legs against my chest and pressing myself protectively against the car's smooth surface, I am in too much shock to process why or how Reggie was lifted from me. Hearing the sounds of pain and a body collapsing, I only imagine how that could have been me...

" _Betty._.?" I tense as someone, a man, calls my name. Curling up tighter and hiding my head in my knees, I ignore his call.

"Betty, is that _you_?!" Suddenly he sounds panicked, and I hear him rushing to my side. Immediately my instinct is to fight and get him to go away, feeling terrified still of any unfamiliar contact. As I flail my arms and beat my fists against his chest, he catches my arms and I bother to open my eyes.

 _Juggie_...

And in that moment, I lose all sense of composure. Practically forcing myself into his arms, I sob into his chest, tears of thankfulness and gratitude.

 _You saved me, you saved me..._

" _Betty_ _are_ _you_ _okay_ \- why was he-" but Jughead can't form words, as he is filled with disbelief and despair. Holding me close and caressing my back, he hushes my crying and calms me quickly. I whimper softly and cling to him, feeling that there is no safer place in the world than in his arms.


End file.
